


Bed Rest

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual somnophilia, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Gentle Dom K-2SO, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Table Sex, Vibrators, boredom is a feeling right, brought to you by social isolation horniness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Thanks to a concussion and joint damage, Cassian can't do any work or strenuous physical training for at least three days. He and Kay agree that he might just go insane without distractions from his troubled psyche.Fortunately, Kay has a plan.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

"You have a concussion," Doctor Ayode was saying, "and the fever damaged the cartilage in most of your joints." 

Cassian nodded grimly. Given what happened on the mission, he wasn't surprised. 

"Fortunately," the doctor continued, "you're likely to make a full recovery from both injuries, provided you follow the treatment plan." She stared him down, both of them knowing full well what a terrible patient he was.

Cassian sighed. Cognitive and joint function were two aspects of his health he couldn't ignore, so he was going to have to find some way to endure the treatment. He nodded.

Still eyeing him skeptically, the doctor read from a list. "For the concussion, you can only concentrate for up to ten minutes at a time. No holos. You may _not_ read from a datapad, only flimsi. I've forwarded these orders to Draven, so don't try to get around them."

 _Kriff._ "How long?"

"For the next week, assuming you keep taking your meds on schedule."

Cassian's stomach sank. A whole week without being able to read reports or participate in ops planning?

"And at the end of the week, you'll come in for testing, and then we'll see if we need to continue."

 _More_ than a week? He was going to go insane. "What else?" he ground out.

"Your joints need rest, though they'll heal a bit faster than your brain. Walking between your quarters and the 'freshers or the mess hall is good, if you do it slowly, but no training for the first three days. After that, you'll be reporting to the physical therapist half an hour every day for at least a week."

Three days with no work and no possibility of tiring himself out with training. Maybe decreased joint function wasn't so bad.

As if he could see Cassian's thoughts on his face, K-2 said, "I'll make sure he follows the plan."

"Thank you," Ayode said to Kay. "I'm serious about these limitations. If he doesn't follow these orders, he'll damage himself permanently."

"I understand. Is that the full list of treatments?"

"He needs to take his prescriptions and eat regular, nutritious meals, of course, as well as keep hydrated," Ayode said. "Is that something you can make sure he does?"

"Chances are high."

"Can I go now?" Cassian asked tersely.

Ayode nodded, tapping her datapad, and turned to the next patient.

Cassian eased off of the bed, steeled against the pain of putting weight on his knees, but he managed to tolerate it as Kay escorted him to his quarters.

"I can't do nothing for three days." 

"She didn't say you had to do nothing," Kay pointed out. "There are a number of activities not prohibited by your limitations." 

Cassian huffed. "Sabacc or dejarik won't keep me from thinking too much."

"Hm." 

Cassian waited for more, but while Kay's processors and fans had picked up speed, he remained silent.

"'Hm' what?"

"I have an idea. I'll explain in your quarters." 

Not immediately answering was very unlike Kay, and it had Cassian worried and intrigued in equal measures. 

By the time the door to Cassian's private room was swishing shut behind them, his knees, hips and ankles were burning enough that he didn't care if it was pathetic to drop down onto the bunk with a grimace. After a few breaths of rest, he began the process of folding himself forward so he could get his boots off.

Without comment, Kay kneeled down and efficiently untied the other boot.

Affection tightened Cassian's chest, and he reached out to cup Kay's face.

Kay looked up at him, leaning into his touch and finishing the task without looking. "You don't have to do everything alone, you know."

"I'm not very good at that one."

"No, you are not."

Cassian snorted.

"Fortunately," the droid continued, gently pushing Cassian's hands away from the other boot's laces so he could take over, "I do not mind reminding you."

"Thanks, Kay." The words didn't even come close to expressing the depth and complexity of the emotion in his chest, but Cassian had never been very good at that, either.

Boots put aside, Kay pushed Cassian's chest until he flopped onto his back. "Rest."

"What was your idea?"

"You must avoid putting weight on your joints for three days, nor can you read datapads or watch holos for at least a week."

Cassian dragged both hands over his face. "Yeah."

"Additionally, you feel that this will allow you to think too much for your own good, and frankly I agree. You've always brooded excessively and tend to resort to unhealthy coping mechanisms."

Removing his hands, Cassian just raised eyebrows at Kay. "In my defense, I'm not trying to make your life difficult."

"I know," Kay said, surprisingly unbothered, and continued. "In addition to general inadvisability, alcohol and recreational drugs would interfere with your medication, so those are off the table."

"Yeah, I _know._ What's your idea?"

"Arousal significantly decreases your cognitive capacity, and does not interact with bacta. Further, there are a range of sex positions that will not aggravate your joints."

That was...not at all what Cassian had been expecting. He blinked up at Kay. "You're saying— "

"I'm saying three to seven days will pass more pleasantly," Kay said, quite pleased with himself, "If I keep you in a state of arousal, with intermittent orgasms."

Cassian's mouth went dry at the prospect. "Oh." He swallowed, trying to get his voice back and only partially succeeding. "That's...a long time. I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Kay simulated a tongue-click. "I've told you before, I enjoy collecting your information, and this will be a novel experience with quite a lot of new data. Besides, I'll still be connected to the base network. I can do several things at once if I need to." 

For some reason, the idea that Kay could kriff him while doing strategic analysis for Ops went straight to Cassian's cock. "Okay then." 

"Excellent." Kay straightened up like he only did when particularly pleased. "Would you like to begin now?"

It was harder to feel selfish when Kay looked so happy. "Yeah." He reached up and tangled his fingers with Kay's, heart warming at the gentle squeeze Kay gave him. Then he pulled their joined hands to his mouth and started kissing the tips of Kay's fingers, letting his lips part gently around each.

Kay hummed low and indulgently.

The sound was fire in Cassian's veins. He rolled onto his side to get closer and shifted his grip so that he was holding Kay's wrist in both hands. That left him enough room to start sucking Kay's fingers, pulling them into his mouth one by one, curling his tongue around them, humming himself when Kay slid deeper.

Kay's other hand started rucking up Cassian's shirt, caressing his waist and chest. Cassian leaned into the touch as much as he could from the position he was in, the cool, smooth durasteel generating electricity under his skin. Every nerve buzzing, Cassian reached down and started undoing his belt one-handed, already hard and getting harder from the two unyielding fingers down his throat.

He'd succeeded in opening his trousers when Kay caught his hand. "It's more fun," he said, darkly amused, "if you don't touch yourself." 

A white hot flash of desire ratcheted Cassian's arousal yet higher, hardening his cock enough for it to shift free of his trousers without help, though it was still constrained by his underwear.

"See?" Kay said, smug. "That's never happened before."

Cassian moaned, half frustration, half desire, and rocked his hips, trying to get some kind of friction, with the mattress if nothing else. Kay made a tsking noise, pulled his hand free of Cassian's mouth, shifted both of his wrists into one fist, and used the other to push Cassian onto his back again. Cassian strained and panted, unable to move, still almost fully clothed and more aroused than he'd been in recent memory. 

"Kay," he said, frustrated. Almost desperate. "Please." 

"Given rates of dehydration and your refractory and arousal cycle," Kay informed him cheerfully, "I estimate that you will be able to achieve orgasm no more than twice an hour, on average. I don't know how many hours you will be able to keep that up, since we've never tried for more than three orgasms in a day. What is your current record?"

Kay's math really should have dampened Cassian's desire, but all it did was make him breathe harder. "You mean, how many hours I've stayed aroused? Or orgams per day?"

"Both." Kay had started stroking the bare skin at Cassian's hip with his thumb, and Cassian thought he might lose his mind for reasons entirely unrelated to boredom.

"I think. I think I've managed. Four hours turned on?" It had been a while, and involved an aphrodisiac. "And. When I was a teenager, I think I came five times in a day once?"

Kay nodded. "Thank you. I will enjoy testing those limits." 

Cassian opened his mouth to demand he start testing already, but then moaned instead when Kay finally, _finally_ reached down to wrap metal fingers around his cock and squeeze gently. He thumbed at the wet spot on Cassian's underwear, making Cassian keen at the almost painful texture of the fabric.

He stopped that exquisite torture very soon, though, and began getting the rest of Cassian's clothes off. First his shirt, which he only pulled up until it was tangled around Cassian's wrists, giving him an easy handhold to keep his arms pinned. Then his trousers and underwear, pushed down one-handed while Cassian shimmied out of them and kicked them off the bunk.

Cassian was left panting and naked, watching Kay look him over.

"Of course," Kay said, and started tracing Cassian's body hair with his fingertips, "we will take frequent breaks for sleep, food, water, and hygiene."

"Of course." Cassian sounded almost strangled, and he was already angling up into Kay's hands.

"I think we can combine activities too." Kay stopped touching him, regrettably, but then started rummaging in the compartment below the bunk. He found their lube first, leaving the tube on the mattress, and then the metal butt plug they'd only just gotten a few weeks prior.

Cassian swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm letting your hands go. If you touch yourself, I won't explain." 

Cassian bit his lip and nodded.

Kay released his hands. Cassian untangled himself from his shirt while Kay spread lube on the plug. 

Then Kay splayed a hand on Cassian's belly, holding his hips in place. Cassian ignored the ache as he bent his knees, feet on the mattress, and opened his legs for Kay. Soon there was the cool, slick touch of the plug at Cassian's ass, and he sucked in a breath, hands fisted in the sheets, trying to relax.

Kay wiggled the plug in circles, and soon Cassian was loose enough to take it, Kay pushing it home until the flared base was against his skin. Then he stroked Cassian's thighs to get him to lower his legs, and Cassian was lying flat with the toy inside him. He clenched and relaxed around it several times, the cool metal a low-level pleasure and the promise of more.

Kay gave Cassian's thighs a final squeeze before leaning over, using his upper arm to pin Cassian's, and stroking his lips with the fingers of the same hand. His face was right next to Cassian's, his voice rumbling low in his ear.

"Suck," he instructed, and Cassian did. Kay sighed in pleasure as Cassian's mouth closed around his fingers, and Cassian started rocking his hips, the toy adding enough stimulation to get him even harder, but not threaten to get him off. His cock was heavy and full, wet with precome, and still Kay wouldn't touch him.

"You feel very good," Kay said. "I'm looking forward to everything we can do in three days."

Cassian moaned in response, and tried rocking faster, anything to help. 

"Anyway, about multitasking," Kay said, and activated the motor in the toy. A strong buzz hit Cassian's sweet spot, and his spine arched into it, and then Kay's hand was on his cock, pulling pleasure through Cassian's entire being. "My research indicates that many people enjoy sleeping with toys or even their partner inside them." 

All at once everything was ecstasy, white-hot, pulsing. Cassian groaned and kriffed Kay's fist faster while also grinding back against the toy, mindlessly chasing the high.

Eventually the spasms slowed, then stopped, as did the vibrations and Kay's hand. Cassian lay dazed on the bunk, only semi-aware of Kay wiping away the mess, tucking his arms down into a more comfortable position, and pulling the blankets up around him. 

"I know you haven't slept in over thirty hours," Kay said, voice quiet. "Sleep as long as you are able, and we will continue when you wake."

Cassian thought he should probably answer, but he was already drifting off into euphoria-fogged sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my reaction to election stress is: horny. Please enjoy this barely-edited porn lol.

At some point, the pain in Cassian's shoulders and back was enough to pull him into semi-consciousness. Barely aware of anything, he rolled to the side in an effort to find some relief.

His eyes flew open with a sharp inhale at the pleasure radiating from his sweet spot.

He was still wearing the plug. 

The physical sensation was only a small part of why his cock hardened in record time; the rest was the idea that Kay had had his way with him, then tucked him in with the toy still inside him, ready for more sex as soon as he awoke. 

"Good afternoon, Cassian." 

Cassian looked over his shoulder to see Kay standing in his charging dock. "Afternoon? How long was I asleep?"

"Only four hours and twelve minutes."

Cassian grunted acknowledgement and started silently debating whether he wanted to jerk off or try to get some more sleep. He was peripherally aware of Kay moving around behind him.

"It's time for your medication." Metal fingers closed gently around Cassian's bare shoulder, his already sensitized body thrilling at the touch. 

Cassian rolled over to look at Kay. 

Kay scanned him, methodical from the top of his head to the tent in the blankets. Was there heat behind it, or was that just under Cassian's skin? 

Though he'd mentioned the meds, Kay didn't have them in hand, nor did he move to get them when Cassian was facing him. Cassian raised an eyebrow.

"Short walks are good for you," Kay said, gesturing at the canteen and medication sitting on the small table Cassian had in his quarters. It wasn't far, but it would require Cassian to get up.

Cassian shifted, the motion against the plug making him harder. 

Slowly, carefully, he sat up, biting his lip at the sensation of the plug being pressed more firmly into his body. 

Kay reached out and removed the blanket. He caught Cassian's gaze, then his optics roved downwards to his cock.

"When did that start?"

Cassian swallowed. "As I woke up."

Kay nodded. "Thank you. Now I can gather data about your arousal time."

Cassian's cock twitched, and he took a couple of deep breaths before he stood. His joints protested, though they weren't nearly as noticeable as the weight of his cock and the ever-present sensation of the plug in his ass. They were the four longest steps of Cassian's life. 

When he'd taken his pills and drank some water, Kay waited just long enough for him to put the canteen back on the table, before activating the motor in the plug again.

Cassian lurched and caught himself on the edge of the table. Pleasure buzzed through his sweet spot, through the base of his balls and cock, and outwards. Kay ramped the vibrations up and then down again, a rolling wave that had Cassian half out of his mind in minutes.

"Kriff,  _ Kay _ ." He wasn't really able to put together anything more coherent than that.

"Hmm. I suppose we have plenty of time to test your limits," Kay said. There was static around the edges of his voice, and his hands were warm when he stepped close enough to lay them on Cassian's shoulders. 

Cassian nuzzled his lover's wrists. "Oh?"

He stopped the vibrations, and Cassian was about to protest when Kay answered. "Yes. I find myself unwilling to wait long enough for a proper test. How are your joints? Would it be too much to kriff you on the table?"

Yeah, it was probably a good thing the vibrations hadn't been going when Kay asked that. When he answered, his voice was almost a growl. "Not if you hurry up."

Kay tilted his head in amusement even as he found the lube and prepped two fingers. "I'm going to enjoy teasing you for that later." 

Cassian reached up to run his hands over Kay's chassis, chest plate and arms, the tops of his thighs. Kay finished with the lube, and with his dry hand cupped Cassian's cheek. He thumbed Cassian's lower lip, lingering there just long enough for Cassian to open his mouth and run his tongue along the pad of Kay's finger. 

Kay hummed in pleasure, the sound running through Cassian just like the vibrations were. Then he was removing his thumb from Cassian's mouth, his hand caressing Cassian's face and then sliding into his hair. He curled his fingers into his fist and Cassian gasped at the tug at his scalp.

Then Kay used his grip to turn Cassian around and bend him over the table. Having his face and chest against the duraplast surface made Cassian even more aware of his heavy breathing, and of Kay's bulk looming over him. His cock was so hard it hurt, hard enough that just resting on the table under Cassian was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

Then Kay buzzed the plug again, and Cassian couldn't stop himself from whining, "Stars, Kay, please, some time today." 

Kay snorted. "So pushy," he said, but now his voice had more than one tone; he never could keep composure when Cassian was spreading his legs for him. 

Kay released his hair, lingering at the nape of his neck, before trailing down Cassian's spine to knead his ass. Cassian moaned and shifted his feet a little wider in anticipation. Then Kay was pulling the plug out of Cassian, only to easily replace it with one finger. 

Cassian grunted, pushed back against Kay. 

"Patience," Kay advised, carefully stretching Cassian further. "We have plenty of time."

Cassian exhaled, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. The way Kay kept curling his finger made that very difficult. But he could fight dirty, too. "You wanted to keep me off my joints, didn't you?"

"I could always bundle you into bed without kriffing you."

"I can get myself off, you know."

"Not nearly as well," Kay scoffed. "Humans. So imprecise." He pulled almost all the way out of Cassian, and then, finally, he was pushing two fingers back in. "And you can't do this." 

He activated the servos in his fingers at a frequency not unlike the plug. Cassian moaned and pushed back, relaxing his ass, welcoming Kay in. "Kriff yes yes yes, gods, Kay." 

It was even better once Kay's vibrating fingers pressed directly on his sweet spot; pleasure filling him as surely as his lover, but not to the point that he couldn't feel every delicious inch of Kay's fingers. 

Kay started kriffing him in earnest then, a rapid slide in and out that stretched Cassian's rim with every knuckle, pulsed vibrations throughout his whole lower body, and landed each and every time on his sweet spot. It was no time at all before Cassian was crying out in bliss, his world dissolving into pleasure.

Some time after that, he came back to himself practically glued to the table with his own spunk. "Ugh."

"Yes, you made quite the mess." Kay had moved around the table to watch Cassian come down.

Cassian snorted. "Did it all by myself, did I?" 

Kay couldn't physically smirk, but he could hold himself in such a way that conveyed precisely that expression. 

Gingerly, Cassian flexed first one leg, then the other. Either the meds were kicking in, or the table had taken enough of his weight to keep the pain in his joints to a low grumble, or both. 

Shit, he needed a shower. That, and to clean up the room. Get some real food at some point. And then he had no idea what to do with himself; could he really enjoy lying around fucking for three days? And Kay had said he wouldn't be bored, but Cassian was having a hard time believing it.

And beneath those thoughts were lurking the darker ones, the ones he was always running from. It was only a matter of time before he fell prey to them.

"I can hear you thinking."

Cassian huffed. "Can't help it."

"Perhaps not," Kay said, and a hand rested on the small of Cassian's back. Cassian quieted, enjoying the solid touch. "Perhaps I can." Then his hand slipped lower, and kneaded Cassian's ass again. 

Biting his lip, Cassian murmured, "That feels good, but it'll be a while before I can go again."

"I know. Can you take the plug again now? I won't activate the vibration function until you're ready." 

A slow curl of heat found its way into Cassian's belly. "Yeah." 

Soon, Kay was nudging the cleaned and freshly-lubed plug back into Cassian. Once it was slid all the way back inside, Cassian clenched around it once or twice, the feeling much less noticeable right after he'd been taking Kay's fingers. Just enough to feel nice. 

Just enough for him to concentrate on that rather than the hundred other things he didn't want to. 

"I think your idea is working."

Kay radiated smugness. "I know."

Carefully, Cassian stood. He wiped the worst of the mess off his chest and stomach with a towel, then went after the table. 

"Last night your reaction was favorable, but I want to make very certain we understand each other. If you're amenable, I'd like the option to engage you sexually while you sleep."

Cassian didn't falter, but only nearly. "You want to kriff me in my sleep?"

"Kriff and tease, yes. Don't answer now," Kay continued. "Think it over in the shower." 

Absent-mindedly imagining possibilities, Cassian reached for his sleep clothes and pulled on the shirt. He hesitated over the pants. It wasn't that he wanted to take the plug out, but it just seemed...weird.

"I think you should keep it in as much as possible," Kay answered his unspoken conflict. "You enjoy it, and no one will be able to tell unless you try to breakdance in the showers. Which I don't recommend on several grounds." 

Cassian snorted. "Fair point." He pulled the trousers on, did one last visual sweep of the room for incriminating evidence, and left before he could second-guess his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassian was more self-conscious during his short walk to the fresher than he had been during some undercover missions. Was he walking too stiffly? Too languidly? Was there too much roll in his hips? Was the look on his face obviously aroused? Hardly anyone paid him a second glance. Those who did merely nodded and went about their business. Logically, nothing about him looked out of the ordinary.

He felt anything but. It was still too soon after his last orgasm to get hard again, but squeezing around the plug as he walked was generating mild pleasure, along with the warmth and tension he associated with desire.

He showered quickly. As tempting as it was to linger long enough to get hard and jerk off, his hips and knees were starting to realize what he and Kay had just done to them. 

On the walk back, he found himself lingering over the sense memory of Kay's hand on the small of his back. Then he had to hold his towel in front of himself, and walked faster.

By the time he got back to his quarters, the pain had at least dampened his arousal. He locked the door behind him, and then was lowering himself to his bunk, Kay standing close to keep him from lurching into a wall. 

"It appears bending over the table was not, in fact, fine," Kay scolded him. 

"Worth it," Cassian said, suppressing a wince. 

"Eat." Kay tossed a ration bar onto Cassian's lap. "Then you can bring me to orgasm." 

Cassian let his eyes rove over Kay. By the time he'd finished the ration bar, he had only a dull ache in his joints. "Pain's fading faster. Meds are working." 

"Good." Kay came to the bunk, blocking the light. 

Cassian's pulse sped up. He reached out, hand sliding up Kay's leg. 

Kay hummed, and bent low. He traced his fingertips across Cassian's brows, cheekbone, jaw, a feather-light touch of metal. He pushed his fingers through Cassian's hair more firmly, massaging his scalp, and Cassian hummed contentedly. Kay continued that for several minutes until Cassian was practically purring.

Then, all at once Kay's fist tightened, and he pulled Cassian's head back until his spine arched.

Cassian grunted as the warmth of the massage instantly became the heat of arousal.

Kay crowded closer, towering over Cassian. Cassian felt himself go pliant, needy, and utterly attuned to Kay.

Kay rested the tips of two fingers on Cassian's bottom lip and waited.

It was a test. He loved making Cassian wait, when they could spare the time, and Cassian loved Kay taking charge. 

That didn't mean it was easy. The weight, the texture, the slightly square edges of Kay's fingers — Cassian felt them all, and he knew exactly how it would feel when those fingers were in his mouth, and how good it was going to be. His lungs were working hard, his heart was beating fast, and his mouth was watering with how much he wanted to open wider and lean forward. 

Kay didn't move.

Cassian swallowed.

Kay shifted— a slight push of his fingers inward, so they were touching the damp inside of Cassian's lip. Cassian shuddered, inhaled in preparation —

And Kay did nothing. He didn't move any more than he already had.

Cassian whined. "Please." 

Kay's voice was teasing. "You'll have to be more specific." 

His cock twitched in frustrated arousal. "Please let me pleasure you." 

Kay rubbed Cassian's bottom lip. Cassian dug his fingers into his thighs.

"There," Kay said. "You've beaten your previous record by one minute." Then he shifted his grip from Cassian's hair to the back of his neck, huge hand wrapped halfway around his skull, and pushed two fingers down Cassian's throat.

Cassian moaned around the metal and started to suck. Kay's fingers were so long, compared to a human's, they went so far down his throat, and they felt so good. He laved them with his tongue and sucked in the pattern he knew Kay liked best, and the sound of Kay's fans and processors speeding up heated Cassian's blood.

"Very good, Cassian," Kay said, vocabulator humming. "You're doing well." 

The praise went all the way through Cassian, from his lips to the back of his throat to his spine to his cock. He moaned, hand tightening on Kay's thigh, heat building from his core outwards.

"Your patience has been highly satisfactory," Kay said, vocabulator fuzzing with static, sending another wave of pleasure through Cassian. "If you can stay patient, I have a surprise for you." 

Cassian's pulse ratcheted yet higher. The last time Kay had surprised him, it had been with the plug. The possibilities crowded his mind and made the lure to touch himself all the stronger, but he wasn't going to give in. To keep himself on track, Cassian put both hands firmly on Kay's thighs. 

"I thought you'd like that," Kay murmured, and one of his fingertips stroked the tender spot just below the hinge of Cassian's jaw. 

Cassian leaned forward, angling his throat to take Kay all the deeper. Kay growled in pleasure and his thrusting became erratic, the way it did right before he was about to come. Cassian's lips were against the silver joints of Kay's knuckles when a whole-body vibration started, shaking Kay from the inside as his servos all activated at once. The buzz of his orgasm seemed to transfer through Cassian's skin to light up his entire nervous system. 

When the shudder stopped, Kay tripped over into reset, his chassis locking into place.

That kept Cassian trapped between the hand at the back of his neck and the fingers in his mouth. Cassian swallowed around them and squirmed, suddenly very aware of the plug in his ass and the throbbing weight of his cock. 

A reset took something like three minutes, but Cassian felt every second. If Kay hadn't dangled the surprise as an incentive, he might have given into the desperate arousal demanding release and finished himself.

With every passing second, he was more sure he would have. 

Eventually, Kay's fans and drives were whirring at normal speed, and his optics flickered back on, and then he was sliding his fingers from Cassian's mouth, tilting his head back, and looking him over. 

"Hi," Cassian said. 

Kay smoothed hair from Cassian's sweaty face, his gaze traveling down his body. "Excellent," he said on seeing Cassian still hard. "You're going to like what I have planned." He stroked his thumb up the underside of Cassian's cock, the stimulation not enough to make him come, but almost overwhelming nonetheless. 

"You never play fair."

"Why would I?"


End file.
